Der Weg zurück
by Siriute
Summary: Die Augen der Schlange durchbohrten ihn, er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie seine Gedanken lesen könnte. Gemächlich zischte sie „Sirius, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass du nicht vor mir weglaufen kannst. Niemals.“


_Disclaimer: Das HP-Universum und seine Charaktere gehören mir nicht; die Legende von der Schlange schon._

Die Nacht war weniger dunkel und schweigsam hier. Über den langen Tischen der vier Häuser schwebten hunderte Kerzen. Am verzauberten Nachthimmel strahlten tausende Sterne. Doch das die Dunkelheit wirklich durchbrechende Licht in der großen Halle kam nicht von den Kerzen und den Sternen. Die Gesichter der an den Tischen sitzenden Schüler glühten im Kerzenschein. Ihre Augen glänzten und ihr Lachen schwebte zum Nachthimmel. Die Nacht wurde von ihren lachenden Gesichtern erhellt und ihr Lachen und Schwatzen brachte das Schweigen der Dunkelheit zum Tönen. Inmitten des hell erleuchteten Saals sah man wie einen zusammengesunkenen Schatten die schmale Gestalt des Sirius Black.

Die Tische bogen sich von Köstlichkeiten. Da gab es gebackene Hühnchenschenkel, kurzgebratenes Roastbeef, knusprig gebratene Putenschnitzel, knackige Wiener Würstchen, panierten Käse wahlweise mit gebackenen oder fritierten Kartoffeln, verschiedenen Kartoffel- und Nudelsalaten oder Risotto. Dazwischen standen große Schüsseln mit geschmorten Gemüse und großen Salaten aus Gemüse der Saison sowie Schalen mit Bananen, Melonen, Erdbeeren, Weintrauben und Äpfeln.

Lustig klapperten die Messer und Gabeln der Schüler, doch Sirius Black stocherte lustlos auf seinem Teller, auf dem kaum berührte Hähnchenschenkel mit Kartoffelsalat und Tomaten lagen. Er wandte den Blick nicht einmal vom Teller, als das fröhliche Summen der anderen Schüler verstummte und der Schuldirektor sie offiziell in die Ferien entließ. Er stimmte nicht in den Beifall der anderen Schüler ein, als die Gewinner des Hauswettbewerbs verkündet wurden (Wer wollte hören, dass Slytherin schon wieder gewonnen hatte!), er saß einfach nur da und starrte auf sein kaum angerührtes Essen. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass das Dessert auf den Tischen erschien: Schokoladenpudding und Vanillesauce, Apfelstrudel mit Vanilleeis und Rote Grütze. Der neben ihm sitzende Junge mit den nach allen Seiten abstehenden schwarzen Haaren plapperte lebhaft mit dem auf seiner anderen Seite sitzenden kleinen etwas moppligen Jungen, der über jedes seiner Worte in lautes Lachen ausbrach. Von Zeit zu Zeit wandte sich der James, so hieß der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren zu Sirius um und sagte etwas zu ihm. Sirius reagierte nicht darauf, aber James reichte das offensichtlich, denn er brach in lautes Lachen aus und Peter, so hieß der andere Junge neben ihm, fiel in sein Lachen ein und wenig später widmeten sie sich wieder dem Essen. James schwatzte zwischendurch und Peter lachte pflichtbewusst an den richtigen Stellen.

Nachdem die meisten Schüler die große Halle bereits verlassen hatten, verschwand schließlich auch das Dessert. Sirius saß immer noch da und er hätte wohl noch immer mit der Gabel auf dem bereits kalten Essen gestochert, wäre der Teller nicht bereits verschwunden. So hielt er noch die Gabel in der Hand und sah mit leeren Blick auf die Stelle des Tisches, auf dem eben noch der Teller gestanden hatte.

„Sirius, Sirius!", rief James neben ihm. Als Sirius auf die Anrede nicht reagierte, rüttelte er ihn unsanft. Sirius schrak auf, als wäre er eben aus einem Traum erwacht und sah James mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. James lachte bei diesem Anblick: „Black, was ist los mit dir? Schon den ganzen Abend konnte man nichts mit dir anfangen und jetzt bist du auch noch eingeschlafen!" „Ehm..." Sirius versuchte sich auf eine Antwort zu konzentrieren, aber er wusste gar nicht, was eigentlich los war. James lachte noch mehr. „Na komm schon, bevor du hier noch den Tisch mit deiner Gabel aufspießt." Sirius sah peinlich berührt auf die Gabel, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass es schon spät war und der Teller nicht mehr da stand und er stattdessen auf dem Tisch rumstocherte.

„Ehm, wo ist denn das ganze Essen hin?", fragte er verwirrt, worauf der auf James wartende Peter vor Lachen kaum mehr an sich halten konnte. „Sirius, ich kann es einfach nicht glauben!", rief James dramatisch aus. „Du hast tatsächlich sowohl die Hähnchenschenkel, als auch das Schokoladeneis völlig ignoriert! Während ich das noch verzeihen kann, schließlich hast du mehr für uns übrig gelassen..." Von dieser Stelle an konnte er kein einziges nicht von Lachen unterbrochenes Lachen hervorbringen „so ist es dennoch unverzeihlich, dass du auch noch uns ignorierst, deine besten Freunde!" Sirius sah finster auf seine beiden lachenden Freunde. „Sehr witzig!", murmelte er beleidigt.

Die über den langen Tischen schwebenden Kerzen wurden jetzt bereits gelöscht, aber die Sterne glühten immer noch hell am Himmel der großen Halle. Bis auf die drei Erstklässler hatten bereits alle Schüler den Saal verlassen. Die Aufsichtsschülerin von Gryffindor, ein hochgewachsenes junges Mädchen mit streng zurückgekämmten rotblonden Haar kam auf sie zu, ohne dass die drei sie bemerkten.

„Was macht ihr noch hier?", bemerkte sie streng. „Alle anderen sind schon längst auf ihre Schlafzimmer gegangen und ihr, als Erstklässler, seid immer noch hier!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Wenn das Schuljahr nicht schon vorbei wäre, würdet ihr Strafen bekommen. „Entschuldige bitte," sagte Peter schnell, „aber unser Freund hier wollte die letzte Nacht in der großen Halle schlafen." Er kicherte zusammen mit James. „und wir haben ihn gerade noch davon überzeugt, dass es in den Schlafräumen doch bequemer ist. Sirius sah wütend auf ihn, reagierte aber in Gegenwart der Aufsichtsschülerin nicht. Sie musterte ihn kurz und forderte sie dann auf zu verschwinden. James und Peter rannten bereits auf den Ausgang zu, während Sirius sich noch zögernd umsah. „Worauf wartest du noch?," rief James „Wir sind in ein paar Wochen wieder hier." Der Saal lag bereits völlig im Dunkeln, als die drei schließlich zusammen in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum spurteten.

„Hallo, wo kommt ihr denn um die Zeit noch her?", empfing sie der vierte Junge ihres Zimmers, Remus Lupin, ein schmächtiger, blasser Junge mit hellbraunen Haar. „Vielleicht schafft ihr es noch, die ersten Schüler zu werden, die eine Strafe am letzten Tag bekommen." „Yep! Mein Ziel ist es, nächstes Jahr Unruhestifter des Jahres zu werden!", rief James aus. „Als wenn du das nicht schon dieses Jahr gewesen wärst.", maulte Remus Lupin. Zur Überraschung der anderen drei reklamierte Sirius den Titel nicht für sich, sondern ließ sich stattdessen auf seinem Bett nieder und starrte auf die davor stehende Truhe mit dem Familienwappen der Blacks darauf.

„Meine Eltern werden mich umbringen." Sagte er wie zu sich selbst. Die anderen drei sahen ihn überrascht an. „Ach was, die werden sich schon wieder einkriegen.", sagte James leichthin. Sirius sah ihn finster an. „Erinnerst du dich noch an den Heuler, den ich am ersten Tag bekommen habe?" Die anderen drei schraken zusammen bei der Erinnerung an die schrille Stimme, die ihnen noch eine Woche danach in den Ohren zu dröhnen schien. „Ich bin eine Enttäuschung. Ich bin... ich bin... ein verdammter Gryffindor!", schrie Sirius plötzlich wütend.

„Hey, kein Grund sich aufzuregen.", meinte James „meine Eltern werden stolz auf mich sein." Er grinste. „Sie haben sich schon immer gewünscht, dass ich nach Gryffindor komme. Stell dir doch nur mal vor, du wärst in Slytherin mit diesem, diesem argh Snape!"

„Ja aber Gryffindor. Denk doch mal an die ganzen Halbblüter. Nicht, dass ich was gegen dich habe, Remus.", fügte er schnell hinzu, als Remus erblasste. „Oder noch schlimmer Muggelliebhaber! Und, und Schlammblüter!" stieß er zwischen geschlossenen Zähnen hervor. „Gesprochen wie ein echter Black", erwiderte James kalt. „Ich dachte, die Diskussion hätten wir hinter uns, Black?" Sirius schien plötzlich sehr interessiert am schlangenförmig geformten Griff seiner Truhe. „So denken meine Eltern aber, Potter." Sagte er schließlich leise. „Ist schon ok, Sirius.", lächelte Remus als der diplomatische Junge, der er war. „solange du nicht so denkst." James schnaubte kurz, sagte aber nichts. Sirius wandte sich seiner Truhe zu, die als einzige noch nicht gepackt war. Er hatte diesen schrecklichen Moment solange wie möglich hinausgezögert. Jetzt begann er, wahllos Sachen hineinzuwerfen, während die anderen sich bereits schlafen legten. „Geht's auch ein bisschen leiser, Black", maulte James schließlich, nachdem Sirius die Truhe mit einem Buch verfehlt hatte und laut fluchte. „Ich bin ja gleich fertig, Potter" sagte er genervt und schloss seine Truhe, wobei die beiden schlangenförmigen Silberornamente, die das Schloss darstellten laut ineinanderklackten. Er setzte sich auf die Truhe und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Nacht lag schwer über dem Schloss, die Bäume wiegten sich im Wind. Er fühlte sich ein bischen wie in seiner allerersten Nacht hier, als er auch allein am Fenster gestanden und in die Nacht geschaut hatte. Damals waren Tränen geflossen, weil er nach Gryffindor gekommen war, heute hatte er keine Tränen mehr. Er war nicht mehr sicher, ob der Hut nicht doch recht gehabt hatte, als er ihn nach Gryffindor steckte. Schließlich war dieser schleimige Snape in Slytherin. Wahrlich, die Qualität dieses Hauses schien in den letzten Jahren doch sehr nachgelassen zu haben, wenn dieser Abschaum in Slytherin landete. Vielleicht würden seine Eltern das ja so sehen, schließlich gab es auch in Slytherin Halbblüter und in Gryffindor war sein bester Freund James Potter: ein Reinblüter. Trotzdem, verglichen mit den Leuten in Slytherin war Gryffindor gar nicht so schlecht. Ehrlich gesagt merkte man noch nicht einmal, ob man einen Schlamm- oder einen Reinblüter vor sich hatte, wenn man nicht nach dem Namen fragte. Das hatte ihn sehr gewundert, als er die ersten Schlammblüter kennengelernt hatte. Lily Evans z.B. Er hatte geglaubt, sie sei ein Reinblut, bis er gesehen hatte, wie sie erstaunt den Mund aufriss, nachdem sie die Porträts an den Schlosswänden gesehen hatte. Auch danach hatten sich die Schlammblüter ihres Jahrgangs ein paar mal lächerlich dumm angestellt. Aber man konnte nicht sagen, dass sie kein Talent hatten! Sie wussten eben nichts über die Welt, so ähnlich wie neugeborene Kinder. Er fand das amüsant und hatte mit James jede Möglichkeit genutzt, um sie ein wenig zu ärgern. Er grinste schelmisch. Jeden interessanten Zauberspruch, den er und James fanden, hatten sie gleich an den anderen Erstklässlern oder älteren Schülern ausprobiert, besonders gern natürlich an Schleimsnape! Das Grinsen verschwand sofort aus seinem Gesicht, als er daran dachte, dass seine Eltern das keineswegs amüsant finden würden. Und morgen würde er sie wiedersehen! Er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und konnte deswegen nicht einschlafen, so wie James, Remus und Peter, deren regelmäßige Atemzüge verrieten, dass sie schon längst im Tiefschlaf lagen. Ihm schien es, als würde im Osten bereits der Morgen grauen…

Die Sonne schien ihm aus einem lachenden blauen Himmel ins Gesicht. Der Wind kitzelte ihn mit seinen eigenen Haaren. Das samtweiche Gras duftete. In der Nähe plätscherte ein Bach und eine Lerche sang ihr Sommerlied. Er hätte die Augen öffnen können, doch er fühlte sich so warm und geborgen auf der blühenden Wiese. Er wollte nicht aufwachen. Nur ein paar Fliegen störten mit ihrem Summen und ihrem Gekrabbel seine Behaglichkeit ein wenig. Ach ja und die Käfer und Ameisen. Vielleicht gibt es ja auch Spinnen! Ruckartig setzte er sich auf. Die Landschaft schien plötzlich völlig verändert. Die Sonne schien immer noch, aber sie streichelte nicht mehr, sie brannte. Die blühende Wiese war ein ausgedörrtes, vor Trockenheit rissiges Land. Die Fliegen summten im Kreis über etwas, das wie ein Vogelkadaver aussah. Ihm wurde übel und er wollte sich mit dem kalten klaren Wasser des Baches das Gesicht benetzen. Er erkannte ein in der Sonne glitzerndes Silberband und ging darauf zu. Als er näher­kam, weiteten sich seine Augen und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. In der glühenden Sonne lag eine riesige silberne Schlange, die in mit starrem Blick fixierte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen versuchte er, zurück zu gehen, doch die Schlange beobachtete jeden seiner Schritte. Das Pochen in seiner Brust wurde stärker und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er Angst hatte. In Panik wandte er sich um und rannte davon. Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Und doch kam er nicht vorwärts. Die Schlange näherte sich ihm. „Sirius, wohin willst du?" sprach sie spöttisch. „Du kannst nicht weglaufen." Ihre kalten schwarzen Augen lagen auf ihm. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück, stolperte über einen Erdriss und dann war sie über ihm. Sie legte sich um seinen Hals wie eine Schlinge, die zugezogen wurde. Er schnappte nach Luft, wandte sich unter ihr, fasste mit den Händen an seinen Hals und versuchte sie von sich zu ziehen, doch sie war groß und stark. Er würde ersticken, er wusste es. Er versuchte zu schreien, doch es kam nur ein Röcheln hervor. „Du musst nicht sterben.", sagte die große silberne Schlange schließlich und ließ ein wenig locker. Du kannst selbst zu einer Schlange werden." „Wie? Was muss ich tun?", fragte er und wünschte sich die blühende Sommerwiese zurück mit den singenden Lerchen. „Sirius, siehst du den purpurfarbenen Vogel dort auf dem toten Baum. Sein Lied stört meinen Schlaf, siehst du, ich habe bereits alle Vögel getötet, aber dieser eine ist noch da und ich kann ihn einfach nicht erreichen. Er sitzt dort und singt sein Lied und dieses Lied quält mich. Geh und töte ihn, du kannst es." Sirius überlegte einen Moment. Vielleicht war das ein Trick und die Schlange würde ihn trotz allem töten, nachdem er die Leiche des Vogels bringen würde. Aber welche andere Chance hatte er schon? Er sah den mörderischen Ausdruck in den hassverzerrten kalten Augen der Schlange und er hatte Angst und so stimmte er zu. Vielleicht könnte er weglaufen hin zu der Sommerwiese, dachte er sehnsüchtig. Die Augen der Schlange durchbohrten ihn, er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie seine Gedanken lesen könnte. Gemächlich zischte sie „Sirius, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass du nicht vor mir weglaufen kannst. Niemals." Dabei lachte sie ihr höhnisches kaltes Lachen. Ihn überlief es kalt. „Ich werde tun, worum du mich bittest.", sagte er dann und sie liess ihn frei. Er ging zu dem einsam stehenden toten Baum und bald sah er den Vogel, der ein Lied der Klage sang, das sein Herz durchdrang. Als der Vogel seiner ansichtig wurde, unterbrach er sein Lied. „Bist du gekommen, um mich zu töten?", fragte er traurig. „Ja," erwiderte Sirius. „Ich will dich nicht töten, dein schönes Lied hat mich traurig gemacht, aber die silberne Schlange wird mich töten, wenn ich dich am Leben lasse." Er streckte seine Hand aus und der Vogel flatterte vom Baum herunter in seine Hand und sah ihn mit großen feuchten Augen an. „Du kannst mich töten, Sirius," sagte er langsam. „aber lass mich erst mein letztes Lied vollenden." „So sei es.", stimmte er zu und der Vogel begann sein Lied zu singen von der blühenden Sommerwiese und dem plätschernden Bach und der strahlenden Sonne. Er sang von den Kindern, die auf der Wiese zu spielen pflegten und von den Mädchen, die sich Kränze in die Haare wandten. Während sein Lied ertönte, sah Sirius die Bilder des Liedes vor sich und sein Herz war traurig und voller Sehnsucht. Der Vogel verstummte und der Baum stand wieder tot in der Steinwüste. „Warum singst du nicht weiter?", fragte Sirius, denn er wünschte, das Lied würde nie zu Ende gehen. „Die große silberne Schlange ist gekommen." Erwiderte der Vogel und du musst mich töten, um dich zu retten. Sirius sah die Schlange herankriechen und Entsetzen erfasste ihn. Er sah auf den Vogel mit dem traurigen Blick und er legte seine Hände um dessen Hals und drückte zu. Der purpurne Vogel sah ihn mit ersterbenden Blick an und sein Gefieder glänzte in der glühenden Sonne wie Feuer. Warum wehrt er sich nicht, dachte Sirius verzweifelt. Warum ist er zu mir geflogen, als ich nur meine Hand ausgestreckt habe. Die silberne Schlange war nicht mehr weit entfernt, mit ihr kam der Schrecken und der Tod. Er öffnete seine Hände nahm den Vogel vor seinen Mund und flüsterte leise: „Ich kann es nicht tun, kleiner Vogel. Schön bist du und traurig. Doch noch schöner ist dein Lied. Lieber will ich mein Leben opfern, als so viel Schönheit zu vernichten." So sprach er und der purpurne Vogel schwang sich in die Höhe, wie ein Funke, der die Nacht erhellt. „Ich danke dir, Sirius. Nimm diese meine Feder und denke an sie.", sagte er mit einer Träne im Auge. Er gab ihm eine seiner glänzend purpurnen Schwanzfedern und flog davon. Um seine Füße aber legte sich die große silberne Schlange. Von dort wandte sie sich um seinen ganzen Körper und drückte ihm die Luft ab. „Du dummer Junge.", sagte sie höhnisch. „Du hast den Tod erwählt, obwohl du das Leben haben konntest. Also stirb." Er brach in Schweiß aus und das Blut raste in seinen Adern. Das Herz pumpte und er glaubte, sein Körper würde zerplatzen. In seinen Händen lag die Schwanzfeder des Vogels und es reute ihn nicht, dass er sein Leben geschont hatte. Lass es nur schnell vorbeigehen, flehte er. Lass mich schnell sterben. Vor seinen Augen lag ein weißer Schleier. Und er dachte an die singenden Mädchen auf der Wiese, ihre weißen Kleider flatternd im Wind. Das ist also der Tod, dachte er träge. In seiner Hand drehte er die Schwanzfeder des purpurnen Vogels und er fühlte das Leben in sich zurückfließen. Er sah die silberne Schlange um seinen Körper gewunden, doch schien sie ihm nicht mehr so groß und so stark wie zuvor. Er schrie laut auf und warf sie von sich. Er war ein Löwe, mächtig anzusehen. Am Himmel aber erschien der purpurne Vogel wie ein Feuerstrahl und er traf die kalten Augen der silbernen Schlange und Sirius hielt sie im Maul, denn er war der Löwe, König der Tiere… Und das grüne Gras spross und die Kinder spielten, Wäsche wehte im Wind in der Nähe des klaren Baches. Der purpurne Vogel sang sein Lied wieder.

„Sirius!, Sirius", James rüttelte ihn. „Was ist los mit dir, Mann? Du hast die ganze Zeit gestöhnt und geschrieen und ich hab versucht dich wachzukriegen, doch…" James sah ihn besorgt an. „Du bist wach.", sagte er dann. „James, ich bin ein Gryffindor!", sagte Sirius verwirrt zu ihm. James lachte laut auf. „Mann Sirius! Du bist echt schlau, was? Du bist vor einem Jahr nach Gryffindor gekommen und jetzt hast du's endlich verstanden! Wow, ich bin echt beeindruckt." „Nein, ich meine, ich bin ein echter Gryffindor", sagte Sirius voller Ernst. Dann grinste er. „Du weißt schon: Ein Löwe, mächtig und tapfer." James sah ihn spöttisch an. „Idiot.", sagte er dann. „Das klingt wie eine Beschreibung des großen James Potter." „Freunde?" fragte Sirius ihn. „Ich wollte schon immer mit verrückten Blacks befreundet sein." Antwortete James mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Aber fang bloss nicht wieder mit Schlammblütern usw. an oder ich bring dich eines Tages doch noch um!" fügte er ein bisschen ernster hinzu „Als wenn du das könntest, Potter-Muggelliebhaber!" erwiderte Sirius mit pseudohochmütigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Und ob ich kann!", lachte James und sie rannten zusammen zum Frühstück in die große Halle.


End file.
